The Hobbit and Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl/Chapter 1
'Chapter 1: Newer Beginnings ' It all started that one day where Bilbo fell absolutely out of nowhere. He was battered and bruised when he had landed onto the ground, unconscious. There were several servants who watched as he approached the western gate. Elizabeth first spotted him and went to help him out. The first thing she heard since yesterday was Bilbo waking up. He woke up startled and backed away from Elizabeth. "Hey, hey, calm down," Elizabeth said in a thick English accent. "Or else you'll damage your wounds more." "Who are you?" Bilbo asked. He didn't know if the girl should be trusted or not. "My name's Elizabeth Swann, and I've been the one trying to help you back to health." Bilbo was still shaking in front of her. "Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo said, slowly and carefully. "It's nice to meet you, Master Baggins." "Likewise, Miss Swann." Instantly, the two of them started bonding with each other. Both for the loss of their mothers at an early age. Governor Swann grew warm to Mr. Baggins and allowed Bilbo to stay in Elizabeth's room. They basically had welcomed him into their family. Also, Swann realized the Hobbit being there gave Elizabeth a friend. The Hobbit realized that he was about taller than his average height, but still short, reaching up to Miss Swann's shoulder. Both of them shared a room since there were no more empty rooms in the manor. The thing that separated them was a wall while Bilbo slept on her couch until they could find a bed. Bilbo realized nothing ever even happened at Port Royal. It was usually the same thing almost every day. It was all quiet with not one sound. One night, Bilbo looks over his shoulder to see Elizabeth standing at her mirror. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?" he asked curiously. Elizabeth looked back at him. "Yes, I'm fine, Bilbo," Elizabeth answered. Suddenly there is a knock on her door. "Elizabeth? Are you and Bilbo decent?" he asks and opens the door with Bilbo saying he'll be heading downstairs. Bilbo remembered that day, one they call James Norrington was being promoted from Captain to Commodore. Elizabeth indeed begged him to go because of boredom cases, so Bilbo agreed to her plight. He let father and daughter have a moment. "Still abed at this hour?" said Governor Swann. The maids opened the curtains, to which Elizabeth's first reaction was to close her eyes and smile at the bright sun. " It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." The maid nearby held a box showing off her dress. " Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth asked and went over to change into her dress with her servants there. "Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." Governor Swann said. "The ceremony?" "Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony. The one you begged Mr. Baggins to go to," he reminded her. "Oh..." Elizabeth said in between gasps. "Now I remember." "Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" He said. Elizabeth totally did not want to talk about this right now. James was more of a friend than a love interest for her. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?" "It's difficult to say." she breathed in. "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," he said. "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Elizabeth gasped. "Milord, you have a visitor.' said Governor Swann's butler. Downstairs, Bilbo and Elizabeth walk down the steps, but Bilbo stayed a bit in the back of her. By now, Bilbo was well acquainted with Elizabeth's best friend, Will Turner. He stayed behind watching the scene. "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth said to her friend. He looked at her confused. "About the day we met, do you remember?" "How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will asked. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked him. "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Will answered her. "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, the three of us shall be going as he walked out the door. "Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said coldly. Will looked at her in surprise. She told Bilbo to follow her, but before he did, he said a quick sorry to Will before following her. Later after the ceremony, it was sufferable, being how hot it was, and Bilbo was lucky that he wasn't wearing any shoes at all. One problem, they tried fitting Bilbo in shoes, but he told them where he came from, Hobbits didn't wear shoes. They all accepted that note, no matter how strange it was to the others, because most of the men were staring at the not-so-short Hobbit. He noticed that she was breathing in and out and fanning herself. Both of them were talking with each other before James Norrington asked to talk to her. Bilbo left to give them a moment. Bilbo and Elizabeth are together with Elizabeth fixing her corset. "This thing is killing me!" she cried. Bilbo shrugged to her. Norrington later approaches them. "May I have a moment?" Norrington said politely to Elizabeth before Bilbo and Elizabeth. The hobbit nodded while letting her talk to him as they walked away to the battlements. "Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth," Norrington said. Elizabeth gave a genuine smile. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Elizabeth kept fanning herself. She looked at Bilbo, who was suffering in the clothes Governor Swann provided for him. Apparently, the maids assigned to Bilbo put it too hard on him. "Bilbo and I...We can't breathe." "Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself." he said. "Can't say the same thing for Mr. Bilbo over there. " However at that moment, both Bilbo and Elizabeth fell over the gate. James looked to Bilbo. "Elizabeth? Mr. Bilbo" Norrington said. He looked and saw two ruffles in the water. "Elizabeth! Bilbo! My God" "What happened?" shouted Governor Swann. "They're in the water!" Norrington said and went to go rescue both Elizabeth and Bilbo, but Gillette held his captain back. "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle they missed them." he said. Category:Hobbit, POTC chapters Category:Hobbit-POTC 1 Chapters